


(maybe) gusto na kita

by iseekdaylight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseekdaylight/pseuds/iseekdaylight
Summary: "kaibigan—akala ko hanggang doon na lang tayo."in which naguguluhan si ten sa kakaibang nararamdaman niya para sa kanyang best friend na si johnny matapos niya bumalik mula sa exchange program.





	(maybe) gusto na kita

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ito ang aking unang Johnten Tagalog fic. Ang tagal ko ring di nagsusulat ng Tagalog fic, so pagpasensiyahan niyo na lang kung medyo, um, awkward? Haha.
> 
> Ang pamagat, ang sub-headings, at ang inspirasyon ng fic na ito ay galing sa kantang [“Palusot Ko’y Maybe” ng MNL48](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QV51W3IIpUg). Please support legends.

**hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit miss kita**

Malakas ang tugtog ng musika nang makarating si Ten sa bahay ni Jaehyun. Alas onse na nang gabi, three hours too late sa pinangako niyang oras na makakarating siya. Eh kasi naman, nagsimula na ang paghahanda para sa unang palabas ng theater club para sa bagong season. Tapos kasama pa siya sa leading roles, kaya kailangan full commitment siya sa rehearsals.

Di bale. Hindi pa naman malalim ang gabi. Ibig sabihin wala pa naman sigurong nangyayaring importante.

Tama sa hinala niya, kaunti pa lang ang tao pagpasok niya sa bahay ni Jaehyun. Merong mga kakilala niya sa dahil sa mutual friends, iba ngayon pa lang niya nakikita. Malamang mga kaibigan ni Jaehyun, na one batch lower sa kanya.

Mabilisan siyang nag-text kay Doyoung as soon as makarating siya, saka dumiretso sa kusina. Nakakalat na ang mga pulang cups at mga bote ng alcohol. Binuksan niya ang ref at naligayahan nang makakita siya ng bote ng flavored beer. Lemon, ang kanyang paborito. Ayaw niya ang lasa ng beer talaga, at ayaw din niyang malasing (dahil may aasikasuhin pa siya sa dance history class niya bukas), so ito talaga ang kaya niyang inumin nang hindi matatatakan na “KJ.”

“Ten!”

Sinara niya ang ref at lumingon siya, napangiti nang makita si Doyoung. Sila at si Kun ang naging magkatabi noong freshman orientation, at simula noon ay naging close na sila. Sa sobrang busy ni Ten para sa musical ay hindi sila masyadong nagkikitang magkaibigan noong nakaraang dalawang linggo.

Malaki ang ngiti ni Ten nang yakapin niya si Doyoung. “Long time no see!” bangit niya.

“Excuse, ikaw kaya ang ‘di nagpapakita.” Tumawa si Doyoung, kinuha ang bote ng beer ni Ten para buksan ito gamit ang gilid ng mesa sa kusina. “Kamusta ang rehearsals?”

“Ayun, nakaka-stress, pero excited na ako sa first run namin!” At totoo naman ‘yun. Kahit na umuuwi siya sa dorm na pagod ay inaalahanan lang niya sarili niya na ito ang gusto niyang gawin. Besides, sobrang worth it na tumayo sa gitna ng stage pagkatapos ng isang pagtatanghal tapos makita ang mga tagapanood na nakatayo at pumapalakpak.

“Basta may tickets kami sa opening night, ha? Nag-free na kami ni Kun ng sched.”

“Siyempre naman!”

Magtatanong sana siya kung kamusta si Kun—na representative ng kanilang batch sa student council—nang unahan siyang magsalita ng kanyang kaibigan. “Andito na siya. Si Johnny.”

Hindi alam ni Ten kung bakit biglang uminit ang kapaligiran niya, at bakit biglang bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso. “S-Siyempre naman, di ba?” sagot niya. “Dedicated sa kanya ang party na ‘to.”

Kahit na close sila ni Doyoung ay si Johnny pa rin ang tinuturing ni Ten na kanyang best friend. Nagkakilala sila noong tinulungan siya ni Johnny, noon ay second year, hanapin ang kanyang classroom noong first year pa siya.

The rest, as they say, is history. Sobrang iba ng kanilang course—si Ten ay dance major habang business management ang course ni Johnny—pero kahit papaano ang mga naging kaibigan nila ay magkakaibigan din, kaya mas napapadalas ang kanilang pagsasama.

Pinakamatagal nilang paghihiwalay ay kamakailan lang. Natanggap kasi si Johnny sa exchange student program sa US, kaya nawala siya nang isang buong sem. Naguusap naman sila via chat at Skype video calls, pero mahirap pa rin. Kasama naman niya sina Doyoung at Kun, at sina Taeyong at Yuta at Jaehyun, pero iba pa rin ang samahan nila ni Johnny.

Hindi nga alam ni Ten kung paano siya nakaraos nang anim na buwan na wala si Johnny.

“Nasa kuwarto siya nina Jaehyun. Andun ang lahat eh. Tara.” Inakbayan siya ni Doyoung at hinila siya sa direksyon ng kuwarto.

Sabi nga ni Doyoung, andun ang buong barkada. Nakahiga si Jaehyun sa kama niya, kayakap ang kanyang boyfriend na si Taeyong. Sina Yuta at Sicheng naman, nakaupo sa sahig, may pinagtatawanan na video na pine-play sa cellphone ni Yuta.

Pero ang atensyon ni Ten ay napunta kay Johnny, na kausap si Kun. Madalas naman silang nag-uusap online kaya alam naman niya na walang masyadong pinagbago ang ng kanyang kaibigan. Kulay black na ang buhok niya, at medyo pumayat siya (dahil siguro sa stress sa pag-aaral), pero nang makita niyang tumawa siya sa sinabi ni Kun, alam niya na parehong Johnny Suh pa rin ang nasa harapan niya.

Siniko siya ni Doyoung, nakangisi. “Wag ka nga masyadong nakatitig. Masyado kang halata eh.”

“Ha? Halata saan?” tanong ni Ten.

“Ten!” Ang lakas ng boses ni Johnny. Bigla siyang napatayo, and the next thing Ten knows ay bigla siyang niyayakap, mahabang braso nakapulupot sa kanyang katawan. “Akala ko ‘di ka makakarating!”

Mahigpit ata ang pagyakap sa kanya ni Johnny kasi feeling niya ‘di siya makahinga. Pero somehow ay naibalik niya ang yakap, kahit tina-try niyang hindi maibagsak ang bote ng beer na hawak-hawak niya. “Ano ba, nagmadali akong makaalis ng rehearsals para rito,” sagot niya.

“Sweet mo naman.” Pinakawalan siya ni Johnny, at nakita ni Ten na nakangiti siya. Signature smile ni Johnny, pero mas maliwanag pa rin in person. “Usap tayo?”

“Pwede naman mag-usap dito?” sabi ni Ten, pero hindi naman siya nagreklamo nung hinawakan siya ni Johnny sa pupulsuhan at hinila palabas sa kuwarto ni Jaehyun.

Alam naman ni Ten kung saan sila pupunta—sa study room ng mga magulang ni Jaehyun. Tago ito sa second floor at hindi ito madalas napupuntahan ng sino mang bisita tuwing may party. Kaya madalas dito sila nagpupunta kung gusto nilang mag-usap. Silang dalawa lang, at hindi kasama ang iba.

Sa kabutihang palad, walang ibang tao sa loob ng study room. Pagsara ng pinto ay hindi na gaanong naririnig ang musika sa sala. Umupo si Ten sa sofa habang si Johnny ay dumiretso sa ponograpo sa mesa, kung saan andun ang koleksiyon ng vinyl records ng tatay ni Jaehyun.

“May special request ka ba?” tanong ni Johnny habang tinitingnan ang mga records.

Umiling si Ten, saka ininom ang kanyang beer. Medyo nabigo siya na hindi na ganoong kalamig ang kanyang inumin.

Soon, naririnig niya ang tugtog ng isang rock band na hindi na niya matandaan ang pangalan. Hindi niya type yung ganitong tugtog, pero si Johnny nakapikit ang mata at nage-air guitar, at wala naman siya sa lugar mag-judge.

“Hindi ka ba jet-lagged?” ang tanong na lang niya.

“Hindi naman.”

Umupo si Johnny sa tabi niya, at sanay naman si Ten sa kalapitan nila, kaso iba ngayong gabi. O siguro ilang buwan lang talaga silang di nagsama ni Johnny, kaya ganito nararamdaman niya.

“So, kamusta?” tanong ni Johnny. Ang kamay niya ay nasa hita ni Ten, like usual, pero medyo uminit ang kapaligiran niya.

“Okay naman.” Pinilit niyang ipakita na back to normal ang lahat. “Busy sa musical.”

“Kumakain ka naman nang tama? Natutulog ka ba ba?”

Di mapigilan ni Ten na tumawa. “Ano ka, nanay ko?”

“Namiss mo naman yun eh!”

Totoo naman. Madalas kasi ay nakakalimutan ni Ten na kumain at matulog nang maayos, lalo na kung acads at org ang involved. Si Johnny ang palaging nagpapaalala sa kanya na oras na kumain o matulog. At nung nasa States si Johnny, sina Doyoung at Kun ang dakilang taga-remind sa kanya, per instructions ni Johnny.

Pero hindi niya ‘yun aaminin nang diretso. “Namiss ko na may personal alarm clock ako,” banggit niya. “Di ko na kailangan mag-set ng reminder sa phone ko kaya.”

As always, hindi rito nainsulto si Johnny. Sa halip, tumawa siya. “So na-miss mo nga ako?”

He rolls his eyes. “Oo na, oo na, na-miss kita. Happy now?”

Ang liwanag ng ngiti ni Johnny. Sobrang liwanag na feeling ni Ten sumalangit ata siya. At feeling niya malapit na yun mangyari, kasi ang bilis bigla ng tibok ng kanyang puso.

Bigla na lang may pumulupot na braso sa kanya at hinila siya sa yakap. “Na-miss din kita, Ten,” bulong ni Johnny sa kanya.

Iba ang boses ni Johnny dito. Malumanay, para bang ang sinabi niya ay makakapagbago ng kahit anumang nangyayari sa kanila.

At feeling ni Ten yun nga ang nangyari.

Hala.

This is not good.

 

 

 

**kaibigan—akala ko hanggang doon na lang tayo**

Simula pa lang ng sem ay ramdam na ni Ten ang paparating na anxiety.

Andiyan ang major subjects niya, ang minor subjects na nagkukunwaring major, at siyempre yung org activities. Iisa lang naman ang org niya, pero kuha na nito majority ng free time niya. Tinitingnan pa lang ni Ten ang schedule niya ay gusto na niya umiyak.

Pero kakayanin niya ‘to. Basta focus lang siya sa mga kailangan niyang gawin.

“Cut tayo ng class.”

Tumingala si Ten mula sa readings na binabasa niya. Sa tapat niya sa study hall ay si Johnny, malayo-layo na ang pagkasandal mula sa kanyang upuan na sigurado si Ten ay puwede siya mahulog anytime soon. Napataas siya ng kilay sa mungkahi ng kanyang kaibigan. “Are you serious?” tanong niya.

“I’m serious!” Sa wakas ay umupo nang maayos si Johnny, lumapit nang kaunti sa kung saan mapipigilan siya ng mesa. (At medyo nakalapit talaga si Johnny. Buwisit, matangkad kasi.) “We haven’t hung out since nakabalik tayo.”

“At isa-sacrifice mo ang acads ko para diyan?” Napayuko si Ten sa readings niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit biglang uminit ang kanyang dibdib nang mapagtanto niyang nami-miss pa rin siya ni Johnny. Kaso gusto gamitin ni Ten ang cuts niya para sa musical, sa sakit, o kung kailanganin niya ng tulog o habulin ang requirements sa ibang subjects.

“Kakasimula pa lang naman ng sem. Sige na.” Nakayuko pa rin si Ten, pero sigurado siyang nakanguso si Johnny sa kanya.

Ten rolls his eyes. “Jusko, Johnny, ‘wag ka ngang ganyan, di ka naman cute.”

( _False. Cute si Johnny, lalo na’t nakanguso siya. ‘Yan kasi, Ten, ginagawa mo rin yan masyado para makuha gusto mo. Ayan, gumaganti si Johnny._ )

“Ililibre kita? Tutulungan na rin kita sa econ class mo.”

Napatingala tuloy si Ten, at pinagsisihan niya ‘to kasi biglang sobrang lapit ni Johnny. At bakit ngayon lang niya napansin kung gaano … kaganda (?) ang mga mata ng kanyang kaibigan? Pero anyway, terror prof ang nakuha niyang prof para sa econ at talagang kakailanganin niya ng tulong. “Fine. Pero kailangan maka-A ako sa class, ha?”

“Deal.”

Kaya eto, sinundan niya si Johnny na maglakad papunta sa parking lot. Buti na lang at nag-park si Johnny sa malapit sa cafeteria, dahil kung hindi ay mahaba-haba ang lakad. As much as gusto niya na malawak ang campus at maraming puno, minsan ay nakakapagod maglakad. (At di pa rin malilimutan ni Ten ang madalas niyang pagtakbo mula isang classroom papuntang classroom sa isa sa pinakamalayong building sa campus dahil ubos na ang slots ng gusto niyang class. Never again.)

Tahimik lang silang naglalakad, pero hindi ito awkward. It’s either marami silang napag-uusapan o kuntento na silang walang pinag-uusapan. At okay lang ‘yun kay Ten, mabagal na paglalakad at pagbangga ng braso … basta simpleng presensya ni Johnny sa tabi niya.

“Johnny? Ikaw ba ‘yan?”

Tumigil sila sa kanilang paglalakad at lumingon sa kung saan man nanggagaling ang boses ng isang babae. Mula sa cafeteria ay may papalapit na babae, maganda, naka-ponytail.

Hindi niya mapigilang tingnan si Johnny, na biglang lumiwanag ang mukha. Sa hindi niya maipaliwanag na dahilan ay may naramdaman siyang kirot.

“Wendy!” bulalas ni Johnny. Lumapit siya at niyakap ang babae.

Lumala ang kirot.

“Nakabalik ka na pala from Chicago!” ani ni Wendy nang bumitaw siya sa yakap. “Kamusta ka na?”

“Eto, adjusting ulit sa campus life rito.” Tumawa si Johnny. “Ikaw, kamusta buhay?”

Nagkibit si Wendy ng balikat. “Same old. Oh by the way, may party ang org namin sa Friday. Pumunta ka!”

Hindi mapigilan ni Ten mapansin na nakahawak na si Wendy sa braso ni Johnny. Biglang napalitan ang kirot ng kumukulong init.

“Check ko muna sched ko.” At eto ang oras na natandaan ni Johnny na kasama pala niya si Ten. “By the way, Wendy, si Ten. Best friend ko. Ten, si Wendy, naging kaklase ko sa finance.”

Sinubukan niyang ngumiti; sana nga lang ay hindi siya nakangiwi. “Nice to meet you,” bati niya.

“Ah, eto pala si Ten.” Nakangiti si Wendy, mukhang genuine, tapos tiningnan si Johnny. “Napag-usapan ka na ni Johnny!”

“Wendy …” Parang may babala na nakakabit doon sa pagtawag ni Johnny sa pangalan niya.

Umiling lang si Wendy at patuloy na kinausap si Ten. “Ikaw ang lead role sa musical, di ba?”

Medyo humina ang pagkulo nang napagusapan ang musical. At least hindi na rin nakahawak si Wendy kay Johnny, so … “Yup,” sagot niya. “Manonood ka?”

“Bumili na yung best friend ko ng tickets, so talagang manonood ako sa opening night.” Tumawa siya. “Anyway, may consultation pa ako kay Prof. Choi. See around, Johnny?”

“Yup, see you!” sagot ni Johnny, sabay kaway hanggang mawala si Wendy sa karamihan ng mga estudyante sa hallways. “Sorry na-sidetrack.” Si Ten na ulit kausap niya. “Tara?”

Tumango na lamang si Ten, hinihintay na tuluyang mawala ang pagkulo sa dibdib niya. Hindi nga niya alam kung ano nararamdaman niya. Actually, may hinala siya. Pero bakit naman siya magseselos kay Wendy? May karapatan naman si Johnny na lumapit sa ibang tao ‘pag magkasama sila.

So bakit—

“Ten, okay ka lang?”

Kumurap siya at bumalik sa realidad. Nakaupo na siya sa kotse ni Johnny, at pinaandar na ng best friend niya ang kotse. May indie song na tumutugtog sa radyo, at nakalabas na sila ng campus. Ang titig ni Johnny ay nasa kalsada, pero kita ni Ten ang pag-aalala sa kanyang mga mata.

“Okay lang naman,” sagot niya. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Nagtatanong ako kung ano gusto mong kainin, pero ‘di ka sumasagot. Which is not you, kasi alam kong magdedebate dapat tayo kung saan tayo kakain.”

Ang nakakainis kay Johnny ay masyado niyang kilala si Ten. Kaya niyang tuklasin kung ano ang nararamdaman ng iba kahit hindi man nito sabihin kung ano ang nararamdaman niya. Feeling tuloy ni Ten na para siyang bukas na libro. Minsan di niya alam kung okay ba ‘yun o hindi.

Pero paano ba niya sasabihin ang totoo kung siya mismo ‘di niya alam kung ano ang nararamdaman niya?

Iniba na lang niya ang usapan. “Alam mo, naisip ko lang,” panimula niya, “parang bagay kayo ni Wendy?”

Napatingin si Johnny sa kanya. “Ha?” Tumawa siya. “Saan naman ‘yun nanggaling?”

“Ewan ko.” Nagkibit siya ng balikat. “Feeling ko lang naman. Bi ka naman, di ba? So puwedeng maging kayo.”

“Ganun ba?” Biglang naging mapanimdim ang tono ng boses ni Johnny. “Alam mo bang nag-confess siya sa’kin noon?”

Hindi ‘yun inaasahan ni Ten. O bale, siguro ‘di na dapat siya nagulat, pero … “Talaga?”

“Bago ako umalis papuntang Chicago. Nag-dinner kami after finance class, ‘tas nagsabi siya sa’kin bago ko siya ihatid pauwi.” Nagbuntung-hininga siya. “But I rejected her.”

“Dahil ba magiging long-distance kayo ng isang sem?” tanong ni Ten.

Umiling si Johnny. “Hindi.” Tumawa ulit siya, pero parang pilit. “I told her na I like someone else.”

“Ha?” Dire-diretso ang sorpresa ngayong araw na ‘to, ah. “Sino yan? Wala kang sinasabi na may gusto ka!”

“Eh kasi nung araw lang din ‘yun na na-realize ko.” Namumula na si Johnny. “Iniisip ko na happy crush lang ‘yun, na pagkatapos ng six months, mawawala yun, kaso …” Nagbuntung-hininga ulit siya. “Lumala ata.”

Inisip ni Ten kung sino ang maaaring maging crush ni Johnny. Kaso sa sobrang friendly ng kanyang kaibigan ay mahirap din makahanap ng sagot. “May balak ka bang sabihan ako?” tanong niya.

Hinigpitan ni Johnny ang kanyang hawak sa manibela. “Pag na-figure out ko na talaga kung ano nararamdaman ko,” sagot niya.

Gusto sana ni Ten mangulit, kaso pinili na lang niyang wag pilitin. May tiwala naman siya kay Johnny. Magsasabi rin siya pag handa na siya.

“Anyway, yun ba ang what’s bothering you?” tanong ni Johnny.

Buwiset, wala talaga siyang takas. “Eh kasi naman,” pinili na lang niyang sagot, “sabi mo ang tagal nating ‘di nagsasama tapos biglang na-sidetrack kanina.”

Tumawa si Johnny, at mas genuine na ‘to. “Ikaw naman.” Ang kanang kamay niya ay pumatong sa kamay ni Ten. “You’re my best friend. I’ll always make time for you.”

 _Best friend._   Okay lang ang salitang ‘yon kay Ten, pero ngayon, bakit parang ang bittersweet? Na parang, sige, best friends sila, pero hanggang doon na lang ba?

_Shet._

 

 

 

 

**bakit naguguluhan, ako’y nabubulol na**

Hindi alam ni Ten kung ano bang meron lately at bakit palagi siyang tongue-tied kapag kasama niya si Johnny.

Hindi naman ganito noon. Kapag nagpapa-cute si Johnny o may sinasabing corny, may banat palagi si Ten. Pero ngayon, parang naaapektuhan siya sa bawat pa-cute or pa-corny na pickup line ni Johnny. Either namumula siya o nabubulol, o both.

“Aminin mo na kasi na may gusto ka kay Johnny,” ang payo sa kanya ni Doyoung.

February 9 na ‘yun, which means na birthday ni Johnny. Sila nina Doyoung at Kun ay nag-commute papunta sa bahay ni Johnny, which is obligatory dahil gusto ng kanyang best friend na mag-celebrate ng birthday kasama ng kanyang pamilya. Okay lang naman kay Ten dahil kasundo niya magulang ni Johnny, plus masarap talaga ang luto ni Mrs. Suh. Kulang na lang ay makitira na siya roon.

“Hindi ko siya gusto _that way_.” Ten rolls his eyes, pero hindi niya mapigilan ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha.

“Ang obvious mo na kaya, Ten,” ani ni Kun. “Kung makatitig ka kay Johnny, parang hawak niya buong mundo eh.”

Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata at siniko ang kanyang kaibigan. “Ikaw dapat devil’s advocate ni Doyoung, di ba?”

“At this rate, sawa na kami sa pining mo, kaya nag-join forces na kami.”

Nag-krus siya ng braso at sumimangot, lumubog lalo sa kanyang kinauupuan sa LRT. “Some friends you are.”

Pero umayos naman ang mood niya pagdating nila sa bahay ni Johnny. Ang nanay ni Johnny ang nagbukas ng pinto at niyakap niya sila isa’t-isa bago sila dalhin sa sala, kung nasan andoon na sina Taeyong, Jaehyun, Yuta, at Sicheng. “Si Johnny nasa kuwarto pa niya,” sabi ng kanyang nanay.

“Akyatin ko po, okay lang, Tita?” tanong ni Ten, at dumiretso siya sa hagdanan nang tumango ang nanay ni Johnny.

Ilang beses na nakatambay si Ten sa bahay ni Johnny na kabisado na niya kung saan pupunta. Ang kuwarto ni Johnny ay ang second-last door sa hallway, katabi lang ng banyo. Kumatok siya nang nasa pintuan na siya. “Hoy, birthday boy, puwede pumasok?” tanong niya.

“Go lang!” sagot ni Johnny mula sa loob.

Nakaupo si Johnny sa sahig nang buksan ni Ten ang pinto. May tinitingnan siyang relo, at may nakabukas na maliit na kahon sa tabi niya. “Ano ‘yan?” tanong ni Ten, bago umupo sa tabi ni Johnny.

“May time capsule-ish kasi ako,” paliwanag ni Johnny, maliwanag ang mga mata. (Kung puwede lang titigan nang matagalan ang mga mata ni Johnny, ginawa na ni Ten.) “Lahat ng memorable items mula bata ko nakalagay dito. Eto”—Nilawit niya ang relo—“alam mo yung Magic-8 Ball?” Tinuloy niya ang paliwanag nang tumango si Ten. “Parang ganun din yung relo, kaso tatlong options lang—Yes, No, Maybe.”

Nag-hum si Ten. “Bakit naman ‘yan naging memorable?”

“Kasi nung bata ako, yung mga babae sa klase ko nagpapatanong sa’kin sa relo. Tapos sisingilin ko sila per question.”

Di mapigilan ni Ten ang kanyang tawa. “Grabe ka! Batang bata ka pa, negoysante ka na! Bagay ka ngang business major!”

“Siguro nga.” Tumawa si Johnny, tapos binigay ang relo kay Ten. “Gumagana pa siya. Try mo.”

Kinuha ni Ten ang relo at tiningnan ito nang mabuti. Halatang luma na ito dahil sa mga gasgas sa ibabaw. Pero gumagana pa rin ito, dahil may oras na kumikisap sa display nito. Yun nga lang, ibang oras na ang nakalagay, malamang dahil matagal na ‘tong hindi ginamit.

Pinindot niya yung pulang butones malapit sa display. Biglang napalitan yung naka-display sa relo. Sa halip na oras ay “MAYBE.” Tumingala siya kay Johnny. “Ano tatanungin ko rito?”

“Kahit ano. Hindi naman kailangang seryoso.”

Mabilis siyang nakaisip ng tanong, at napangisi siya. “Mahiwagang relo,” sinabi pa niya nang ma-drama na biglang natawa si Johnny. “Kilala ko ba kung sino ‘tong crush ni Johnny?”

“Ay hala—“

Pinindot ni Ten ang butones, at lumabas ang salitang “YES.” At alam ni Ten na hindi naman dapat seryosohin ang kung ano mang sagot ng mala-Magic-8 Ball na relong ‘to, pero mangga-gago pa rin siya, anyway. “Hala, kilala ko pala siya! Kaya mo ‘di sa’kin sinasabi, no?”

Johnny rolls his eyes, pero halatang namumula ang kanyang mukha.

“Sige, isa pang tanong. Mahiwagang relo, may gusto rin ba ‘tong crush ni Johnny sa kanya?”

Ang sagot ay: “MAYBE.”

“Bakit naman ‘maybe’? It’s either mahal ka niya o hindi, di ba?”

Kinamot ni Johnny ang kanyang pisngi, habang nakayuko. Namumula pa rin siya. “Baka naman hindi pa siya sigurado sa nararamdaman niya?”

“Bakit naman ‘di pa siya sigurado?” tanong ni Ten. Binaba niya ang relo at nilapitan si Johnny. “Maraming puwedeng magustuhan sa’yo. Matalino ka, sobrang caring, tsaka—”

Napatigil siya, dahil tinititigan siya ni Johnny nang kakaiba. Hindi niya maipaliwanag kung anong ibig sabihin ng titig na yun. Kita naman niya na nagpapasalamat ang kanyang kaibigan sa kanyang words of encouragement. Pero parang may something sa titig na nagpapalambot ng loob-looban ni Ten.

“Tsaka ano?” tanong ni Johnny, medyo mahina ang boses in a way na nagpabilis ng tibok ng puso ni Ten.

Lumunok siya, pinipilit na bumalik sa kanyang trail of thought na mapabiro. “Tsaka, ayun, cute ka rin. Paminsan-minsan.”

Tumaas ang isang gilid ng labi ni Johnny. “Paminsan-minsan?” inulit niya.

“Kasi mas cute ako, walang aangal.”

Tumawa ang kanyang best friend. “Oo na, ikaw na panalo diyan.”

Saka na-realize ni Ten kung gaano sila kalapit. Dati ay hindi naman niya ‘to napapansin. Kaso ngayon, umiinit braso niya, na kadikit lang ng braso ni Johnny. At bakit ang lapit din ng mga mukha nila?

Pero in hindsight, ang ganda talaga ng mga mata ni Johnny. Mahaba rin ang pilikmata. Tsaka yung labi niya … paano kaya kung lumapit siya at—

Biglang may kumatok sa pinto. “Johnny? Ten?” Nanay iyon ni Johnny. “Baba na kayong dalawa. Kakain na tayo.”

“O-Opo!” Nawala bigla ang init ng braso niya, at nang tumingin si Ten, nakatayo na si Johnny at inaabot ang kanyang kamay. Awkward na ang ngiti niya, parang nagso-sorry sa hindi alam na dahilan ni Ten. “Tara?”

Tumango si Ten at nagpahila patayo kay Johnny. Na normal na nangyayari, pero ngayon, parang ayaw na niya bumitaw.

Iyon na siguro ang turning point ni Ten para pag-isipan kung ano talaga ang nararamdaman niya kay Johnny. Dahil sigurado siya na hindi ito normal na nararamdaman para sa isang kaibigan. (Inisip niya kung ganito rin ang nararamdaman niya kay Doyoung at … ew. No offense, Doyoung.)

“Dali, Johnny, make a wish!”

Nakapalibot sila sa dining room ng pamilya Suh. Si Johnny ay nasa gitna, hawak-hawak ang kanyang birthday cake. May birthday hat pa siya kasi sinuggest ni Taeyong na children’s party ang theme (dahil kid at heart naman talaga si Johnny). At typically mukhang tanga siguro yung ibang matangkad na college student na may suot na birthday hat, pero kay Johnny, lalo lang siyang naging cute.

Tangina, hulog na hulog na talaga siya.

Siguro nga ay long time coming na ‘tong nararamdaman niya. Nagsimula noong nginitian siya ni Johnny at tinulungan siyang makapunta sa classroom niya sa unang araw ng pasukan. Lumago bawat araw na magkasama sila, at lumala noong anim na buwang wala si Johnny.

Pumikit si Johnny nang ilang segundo, pagkatapos ay hinipan ang mga kandila. Pumalakpak sila lahat.

“Gusto ko siya,” pinahayag ni Ten nang umuwi na sila. Nakapatong ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Kun habang nakasakay sila sa likuran ng Grab na na-book nila. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nanliliit. “Si Johnny. Gusto ko siya.”

Ine-expect niya si Doyoung na magsabi ng “I told you so.” Sa halip, hinaplos lang ng kanyang kaibigan ang kanyang buhok, para bang pinapakalma siya.

 

 

**kapag tinitingnan ka, bakit ba parang iba**

Ngayong tanggap na ni Ten na may gusto siya kay Johnny as something more than a friend, parang mas lumala ang nararamdaman niya.

Tuwing magkatabi sila ni Johnny ay parang sasabog siya. Hindi nakatutulong na touchy ang kanyang best friend, kaya bawat akbay, paggulo ng buhok, pagsundot sa kanyang pisngi ay nagpapapula sa kanyang mukha. Sigurado siyang ikamamatay niya ‘tong si Johnny Suh.

“Anong gagawin ko?” tanong niya kay Doyoung at Kun, habang nasa condo sila ni Kun, nagchi-chill. Ito ang few moments kung saan hindi nila kasama ang mga kaibigan ni Johnny. At buti na lang, dahil dito lang niya mapapag-usapan ang newly discovered crush niya sa kanyang best friend.

(“Hindi siya newly discovered,” sabi sa kanya ni Doyoung. “Matagal mo nang gusto si Johnny. Di mo lang nare-realize noon.”

“Shut up!”)

“May dalawa kang options,” sabi ni Kun. Binaba niya ang bowl ng popcorn sa mesa. Naka-load na ang Netflix, ready na mag-play ng kung ano mang movie o palabas ang gusto nilang panoorin. (At pinagtatalunan pa rin nila kung manonood sila ng _Bird Box_ o ng random documentary.) “Option 1: Sasabihin mo sa kanya.”

Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata. “Teka, ‘di ko ata kaya ‘yan.”

“Bakit naman hindi?” tanong ni Doyoung. Kinuha niya ang remote at ni-load ang _Tidying Up with Marie Kondo_.

“Um, hello? Kasi best friend ko siya? Baka best friend lang talaga ang tingin niya sa’kin? Tsaka may gusto siyang iba.”

“Ah, talaga?” Umupo si Kun sa tabi niya. “Sino?”

Napasimangot siya. “Actually, ‘di ko alam,” sagot niya. “Hindi niya sinasabi sa’kin.”

Nagtinginan si Doyoung at Kun. Naiinis si Ten sa ganyang telepathic conversations kasi siya lang hindi nakaka-pick up ng kung ano man ang pinag-uusapan ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

Si Doyoung ang tumuloy ng usapan. “Paano kung ikaw pala ang gusto niya?”

“Ay wow, alam ko namang best friends support each other kahit sa katangahan, but this is bordering on delusion.”

“Pero ‘di mo malalaman pag di ka nag-confess.”

Nagbuntunghininga si Ten. “Kun, ano ang Option 2?”

“Yung kabaligtaran: hindi ka magsasabi.”

Mas ligtas ‘yun. Mas gugustuhin na niyang nakatingin siya sa malayo kesa magtapat at matanggihan ni Johnny at mag-iba ang pakikitungo nila sa isa’t isa.

“Kaso may downsides din ang Option 2,” banggit ni Kun.

“Ano naman ‘yun?”

Hinawakan ni Kun ang kanyang kamay. “Isang araw, baka magkaroon ng girlfriend o boyfriend si Johnny. Someone na hindi ikaw.” Kumirot ang puso ni Ten nang isipin ‘yun. “At magtatanong ka sa sarili mo ng what ifs. What if may nararamdaman pala siya sa’yo pero masyado kang takot malaman? Kakayanin mo ba ‘yun?”

Alam naman na ni Ten ang sagot. Ayaw din niya magsisi kung mangyari man ‘yun. Kaso … “Paano pag nagsabi ako tapos he doesn’t feel the same way?” Hindi na niya napigilan lumuha.

Pinisil ni Kun ang kanyang kamay habang inakbayan siya ni Doyoung. “Eh di masasaktan ka,” sagot ni Kun. “Pero kung mag-best friend nga kayo ay magiging magkaibigan pa rin kayo, kahit magiging awkward at first.”

“At kung maging douchebag si Johnny, pagtutulungan namin ni Kun,” sagot ni Doyoung.

Di mapigilan ni Ten ang tumawa. Pinunasan niya ang kanyang mata at niyakap ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang magagawa niyang katangahan kung wala sila.

Mula noon ay nagpasiya si Ten na sasabihin niya kay Johnny ang tunay niyang nararamdaman. Ang problema nga lang ay kung paano.

“Wag mo siyang i-message,” payo ni Kun. “Mas maganda pa rin kung harapan mo siyang sasabihin.”

“Kelan ka ba naging romance expert?” pabirong tanong ni Ten. “Grabe ka magbigay ng advice eh.”

Tumawa lang si Kun. “Alam mo naman. Ako yung single na kung magbigay ng advice parang may experience siya.”

“Meron nga ba?”

“Friend, hanggang drama at movies lang ang reference ko.”

Anyway, hindi siya siguradong kakayanin niyang mag-confess. Lalo na’t full swing na ang rehearsals para sa musical. Sigurado siyang ‘di siya makaka-concentrate sakaling i-reject siya ni Johnny. Kaya as much as gusto niya, kailangan i-delay ang kanyang plano magtapat.

At tama nga, kinain na ng buong linggong iyon ang kanyang free time. Pagkatapos ng class ay tatakbo siya sa theater o sa practice room ng theater club. Sisimulan niya ang routine: warm-ups, line-reading, blocking, costume fitting. Minsan ‘di na namamalayang late na ng gabi matatapos ang rehearsals, at madalas ay nakikitulog na lang siya sa condo ng orgmate niya dahil lagpas curfew na siya sa dorm.

Napilitan lang niyang magpahinga nang saglit noong birthday ni Jaehyun, which happened to be Valentine’s Day. Nagpasya ang grupo na mag-dinner na lang sa condo ni Taeyong, na full-force ang paghahanda para sa birthday ng boyfriend niya. May sari-sarili silang dala ng pagkain, pero pika-pika na lang ‘yun.

Kaso hindi rin masyadong na-enjoy ni Ten. Humahabol na ang pagod bunga ng stress at kakulangan sa tulog. ‘Di na niya namalayan na nakatulog siya hanggang inalog siya ni Johnny sa braso.

“Ten?” Nag-aalala ang tono ng boses ni Johnny. “Uwi ka na siguro.”

Umiling siya. “Birthday pa ni Jaehyun,” sabi niya, sabay hikab.

“Okay lang, Ten. Mukhang kailangan mong magpahinga,” sabi sa kanya ni Jaehyun. “Mukhang ‘di ka na naman natutulog nang maayos.”

“Next month na opening night eh,” sagot ni Ten. Nagtangka siyang bumangon mula sa sofa, pero mahina ang kanyang tuhod. Buti na lang nasalo siya ni Johnny.

“Okay, it’s official. Uuwi na siya.” Tumawa si Johnny at binuhat si Ten, piggyback-style. “Magpaalam ka na, Ten.”

Hindi alam ni Ten kung nakapag-paalam siya sa mga kaibigan niya. Basta kumapit na lang siya kay Johnny habang binubuhat siya papalabas ng condo.

“Sabi ko sa’yo alagaan mo sarili mo eh,” sabi sa kanya ni Johnny. Siguro intensyon ng best friend niya na pagsabihan siya, pero wala namang galit sa boses niya.

Humikab ulit si Ten, yumapos sa balikat ni Johnny. Parang feeling niya ligtas siya sa pagkakalong sa kanya. “Puwedeng ‘wag na lang ako sa dorm umuwi muna?” tanong niya. Siguro sa antok na rin kaya niya nasabi ‘yun. Pag inaantok siya ay kung ano na ang kanyang nasasabi.

Natagalan nang ilang segundo bago makasagot si Johnny. “Gusto mo matulog ka na lang sa condo ko?” alok niya.

Kung gising ang buong diwa ni Ten ay siguro kakabahan siya at tatanggi. Kaso … “Hmm, okay.”

Nakatulog na si Ten sa biyahe sa condo ni Johnny na paggising niya ay late na ng gabi, at nasa kama siya ng kanyang best friend. Si Johnny naman ay nakahiga sa spare mattress sa sahig, mahigpit ang yakap doon sa whale plushie na napanalunan nilang dalawa sa arcade pagkatapos ng finals week last year.

‘Di niya mapigilang isipin ang malayong scenario na kung saan gusto rin siya ni Johnny at naging … sila. Madalas na siya sa condo ng kanyang kaibigan, pero malamang magbabago ang pakikitungo nila sa isa’t isa. Siguro ay katabi niya si Johnny sa kama, at magkayakap sila.

Buti na lang at tulog si Johnny dahil namumula na naman ang mukha ni Ten. Pero humarap siya sa kabilang gilid ng kama, kung saan nakatapat siya sa posters ni Johnny.

Nagbuntunghininga siya. “Wala na,” bulong niya. “Hulog na hulog na talaga ako sa’yo, Johnny.”

 

 

**minamahal ka, nasasaktan na, dahil di ko kayang wala ka**

Sa sobrang busy niya ay hindi niya namalayan na birthday week na niya. Tuloy-tuloy pa rin ang rehearsals, pero may pangungulit na ulit mula kay Johnny. (“Wag mo kalimutang kumain”, “Hattinggabi na at may 8 a.m. class ka pa, matulog ka na.”) Alam naman ni Ten na para sa ikabubuti rin niya ang pangungulit, kaya sinisigurado ulit niya na kumakain siya at natutulog nang maayos.

Pero dalawang linggo na lang until opening night, kaya mas napapatagal ang rehearsals nila. Nagpapasalamat na lang si Ten na may maintenance ang theater sa 27 at 28, kaya may dalawa siyang libreng araw para magpahinga kahit papaano.

At siyempre, dahil birthday niya, ay nakipagkita siya sa kanyang mga kaibigan. Hindi na siya naghangad ng bonggang selebrasyon, kaya kumain na lang sila sa isang samgyupsal restaurant. Saka na-miss ni Ten ang lasa ng samgyupsal dahil pinagkakait niya ito hanggang matapos ang buong play.

Nang tumagal ay nilabas nina Johnny at Taeyong ang cake, nakasindi na ang mga kandila. Nagsisitinginan ang ibang mga kumakain sa restawran nang kumanta sila bigla ng “Happy birthday”, at ‘di mapigilan ni Ten itago ang kanyang mukha gamit ang kanyang mga kamay. Whether sa hiya o sa pagka-touch, o pareho, hindi niya alam.

“Dali, Ten, make a wish!” sabi sa kanya ni Taeyong.

Pumikit si Ten at pinag-isipan kung anong puwede niyang i-wish. Andun siguro ang usual—good grades, successful career sa theater club, ang pagtatagal ng kanilang pagkakaibigan.

Dadagdagan na rin niya siguro ng tapang para sabihin kay Johnny kung ano ang kanyang nararamdaman.

Huminga siya nang malalim at hinipan ang mga kandila.

Lumubog na ang araw nang makaalis sila sa restawran. Nagpaalam na sila dahil may mga gagawin pa sila sa schoolwork at sa org work. Naiintindihan din naman ni Ten ‘yun. Masaya na siya na at least nakasama niya mga kaibigan niya sa birthday niya.

Sasabay na sana siya kina Doyoung at Kun nang hinawakan siya ni Johnny sa pupulsuhan niya. “Wait,” sabi niya. “Ibibigay ko pa regalo ko sa’yo.”

Kumurap siya. “Regalo?” inulit niya.

Ngumiti si Johnny. “Tara.” Hinila niya si Ten papunta sa direksyon ng kotse bago pa siya maka-react.

Sinundan niya si Johnny hanggang makarating sila sa parking lot ng building. Binuksan ni Johnny ang kanyang kotse at may hinalungkat sa loob. Mga ilang segundo, may nilabas siyang maliit na kahon na naka-gift wrap pa. “Happy birthday!” bati niya, malapad ang ngiti nang iabot niya ang kahon kay Ten.

“Johnny!” Somehow ay kinikilig siya, pero teka, hindi siya dapat halata. Kinuha niya ang kahon at agad itong binuksan. Tapos tiningnan niya ulit ang kanyang kaibigan, nanlalaki ang mata. “Johnny …”

Sa loob ng kahon ay isang bracelet. Sigurado siyang mamahalin ‘to kasi grabe ang kintab ng pilak kahit na hindi maliwanag ang mga ilaw sa parkling lot.

“Parehas ng akin.” Tinaas ni Johnny ang kanyang kamay para ipakita ang sarili niyang bracelet, parehas na pilak at parehas din na simple ang disenyo.

“‘Di ba masyadong mahal ‘to?” tanong ni Ten. Alam niyang magkaibigan sila ni Johnny, pero parang hindi niya deserve na paggastusan ng ganito.

Umiling si Johnny. “Hindi, sakto lang,” sagot niya. “Ano ba, okay lang. Pinagipunan ko naman ‘yan eh.”

“Pero bakit?” tinanong pa rin ni Ten. Alam niyang hindi niya madalas pinipilit ang mga ganitong tanong, pero for some reason, gusto niya malaman kung ano ang dahilan. Best friends sila, oo, pero yung dating regalo ni Johnny sa kanya hindi naman ganito.

O umaasa lang ba siya masyado?

Hindi makasagot si Johnny, pero ang ekspresyon sa kanyang mukha ay sapat nang sagot. Pero kailangan lang niyang manigurado, kaya di bale na’t masyado siyang busy sa musical at sa acads dahil kung palatandaang hinahanap niya ay hindi na siya makahihintay—

“Johnny, gusto kita.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Johnny, at masyadong malakas ang pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib na muntikan na niyang ‘di marinig ang “Ha?” ng kanyang kaibigan.

“Gusto kita,” inulit niya, nanginginig ang boses. “As in, more than a friend na gusto. Kamakailan ko lang na-realize, pero ito ang totoong nararamdaman ko.”

Katahimikan ang sumunod, at parang ang tagal nito, parang walang-hanggan. Hindi makahinga si Ten sa bawat segundo na walang sinasabi si Johnny. Sabi niya handa na siya sa sitwasyon na hindi siya mamahalin ni Johnny as more than a friend, pero hindi pa rin niya naiiwasang masaktan.

Hindi niya kayang makita muna si Johnny. Humakbang siya pabalik. “S-Sorry!” Kumurap-kurap siya dahil, shet, iiyak ata siya. “U-Uh, hindi na ako sasabay pauwi, pero thank you sa birthday gi—”

“Ten, wait.”

Hinawakan na naman siya sa pupulsuhan at hinila siya pabalik. The next thing Ten knows ay niyayakap siya ni Johnny, at hindi siya sigurado kung ang kumakabog na dibdib ay sa kanya o sa kanyang kaibigan.

“Ikaw talaga.” Tumawa si Johnny at pinatong ang kanyang baba sa ulo ni Ten habang hinigpitan ang yakap sa kanya. “Hindi mo na mahintay yung sagot ko?”

“Ang tagal mo kasing sumagot eh!” ang kanyang pakli, na effective sana kung hindi siya napiyok nang kaunti. Pumikit siya at lumunok, hinigpitan ang yakap kay Johnny kasi baka ito na ang huling beses na mayayakap niya ang kanyang best friend.

Tumawa ulit si Johnny at pinakawalan siya para ipatong ang kanyang noo sa noo ni Ten. Masyadong intimate ang moment na akala ni Ten hindi na siya makakahinga.

“Ten,” nagsalita na si Johnny, at masyadong malumanay ang kanyang boses. “Gusto rin kita.”

Feeling niya tumigil ang mundo at parang nanghihina ang kanyang tuhod, kaya kumapit siya lalo kay Johnny. Pero di niya mapigilang ngumiti dahil gumaan ang kanyang loob. Wala pala siyang kailangang pangambahan. Dahil pareho rin pala ang nararamdaman ni Johnny para sa kanya.

“Ten,” ani ni Johnny, namumula ang mga pisngi, “can I kiss you?”

Tumango na lang siya at pinikit ang kanyang mata just as nilapat ni Johnny ang kanyang mga labi sa labi niya.

Maya-maya ay may guard na makakahuli sa kanila, at mako-conscious sila kaya sumakay na sila sa kotse ni Johnny. Nag-suggest si Johnny na pumunta sa condo niya, at pumayag naman si Ten. Sa biyahe ay hindi mapigilan ni Ten na halikan si Johnny tuwing nakatigil ang sasakyan, at hindi alam ni Ten kung paano pa nakakapagmaneho si Johnny habang ang isa niyang kamay ay nakahawak sa kamay ni Ten.

Sa wakas ay nakarating sila sa condo, at agad-agad na hinalikan ni Johnny si Ten. Somehow ay umabot sila sa kuwarto, kung saan nila tinuloy ang halikan hanggang nakuntento na lang sila sa yakapan.

Nakatulog si Johnny kahit papaano. Si Ten naman, hinigpitan ang yakap ni Johnny, hindi mapigilan ang pagngiti sa tuwing nakikita niya ang kanilang bracelets.

 _Boyfriends_. Ayan na ang tawagan nila ni Johnny.

Excited na siya sa kung ano man ang mangyayari sa kanila.

 

 

**dito sa puso ko, totoo na gusto kita**

Sa wakas ay dumating na rin ang araw na kinahihintay niya—ang opening ng musical.

Nagbunga na rin ang ilang buwan nilang paghihirap ng buong theater club—ilang buwan ng pagpupuyat para lang makapagtanghal ng isang magandang palabas. At base sa reaksyon ng mga manunuod, sobrang worth it ng lahat ng pinagdaanan nila.

Hindi niya mapigilang maluha noong siya na ang sumunod sa curtain call. Nakatayo na ang mga manunuod, pero lumakas ang palakpak nang lumabas siya muli sa stage. Tiningnan niya ang bawat tao sa teatro, at di mapigilang ngumiti nang makita niya ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Laking pasasalamat niya at naging sobrang supportive nila sa mga panahong stressed na stressed siya, di nalilimutan paalahanin siya na alagaan ang sarili niya. Nag-mental note siya na manlibre ng inumin pagkatapos ng run ng musical nila.

Biglang ang boses ni Johnny naman ang nangibabaw sa loob ng teatro. “Boyfriend ko ‘yan!”

Tumawa ang mga tao, at tinago ni Ten ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang mga kamay, half-nahihiya at half-kinikilig.

(Okay, aaminin niya, mostly kinikilig siya.)

Hindi niya kaagad napuntahan ang kanyang mga kaibigan pagkatapos bumaba ng kurtina sa entablado. Nag-speech pa kasi ang direktor ng musical at ang org adviser nila. Kahit siya napa-speech kasi siya ang lead. Tapos may pagkarami-rami pang picture-taking at nagbukasan sila ng beer na itinago ng prod manager nila sa cooler.

Hindi na siya nagulat nang paglabas niya ng teatro ay wala nang tao. Tiningnan naman niya ang phone niya at binasa ang delubyo ng “Congratulations” na iniwan ng mga kaibigan sa group chat nila. “Next time na lang ako manlilibre,” ang mensaheng sinend niya sa chat.

“Psst. Cutie.”

Kilala niya ang boses na ‘yun, pero hindi siya lumingon agad. Instead, ay kunwari siyang nagte-text, kunwaring hindi narinig yung tawag sa kanya.

Di nagtagal nang may marinig siyang mga yapak na papunta sa kanya. Biglang may yumakap sa kanya mula sa likod, at tumili siya nang bigla siyang binuhat. “Johnny!” sinigaw niya nang patawa. “Baba mo nga ako!”

Binaba siya ni Johnny at nang lumingon si Ten ay bigla siyang sinalubong ng isang bouquet. “Congrats,” bati ng kanyang boyfriend, abot tenga ang ngiti. “Ang galing-galing mo kanina.”

“Kanina lang?” pabirong tanong ni Ten, pero tinanggap pa rin niya ang bouquet.

“Siyempre, araw-araw magaling ang baby ko.”

“Oh my god.” Tinakpan ni Ten ang mukha niya gamit ang bouquet kasi feeling niya pulang-pula siya. “Ang cheesy mo, grabe!”

“Dine-date mo naman ako.” Tumawa si Johnny at hinalikan ang noo ni Ten.

Hindi pa niya kaya ‘tong sabihin nang malakas, kaya tumiyad siya para halikan si Johnny sa labi sabay yakap. “Thank you,” ang sabi na lang niya, at sana maintindihan din ni Johnny ang ibig niyang sabihin.

Mukhang naintindihan naman ni Johnny nang yakapin din niya si Ten. “Tara, uwi na tayo?” tanong niya nang maghiwalay sila.

Tumango si Ten at ngumiti, at umalis sila sa teatro nang magkahawak-kamay.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Puwede niyo akong sigawan sa [Twitter](https://twitter.com/loveseosweet) o sa [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/loveseosweet). Maraming salamat sa pagbasa!


End file.
